Smurfette's dream guy
by RaisedByKittens
Summary: Smurfette holds a competition to see who she will marry because she is lonely. Yes she does marry someone...


Smurfette's dream guy: A Smurf's fan fiction

Smurfette was walking in the forest collecting flowers when she heard the sudden boom. "La la la la la la. La la la la la."

'BOOM!'

"Oh! What was that?" Smurfette asked herself. Brainy jumped out from behind a tree.

"Probably one of Jokey's joke boxes." He announced.

"Brainy!" Smurfette screamed. "Have you been following me this whole time?" He opened his mouth to reply, but Smurfette held up her hand in silence. "I'm ashamed of you! Now go tell Papa Smurf about that terrible noise!"

"Yes Smurfette," Brainy grumbled with his head down. The sad Smurf began mumbling to himself on the way back to the village, "Oh, ugh. That Smurfette, I just wanted to see what flowers she liked oh. Me and my big fat mouth." Brainy smacked his mouth sadly.

"Oh yes Azrael! I think I've finally got a full-proof plan to catch those wretched Smurfs!" Gargamel claimed. The wizard explained his machine to the cat that seemed to stay with him even though Gargamel treated him so badly. "With this flower, I will lure those putrid creatures to me!" He pointed to the plastic flower. Gargamel had stuck a rare pollen inside of it that will bring the Smurfs wherever he directs them to go.

Gargamel shoved the flower in Azrael's face. "Smell!" He demanded. The cat obeyed.

Azrael stumbled for a moment, his eyes swirling. "Meow meow meow!" The cat said expressing his feelings in the movement of his feet. Azrael charged out the door.

"Back Azrael!" Gargamel ordered. The cat unwillingly crashed into the door on his way back inside the hut.

Azrael hissed at his brutal owner. "If you hiss at me one more time Azrael I'll…I'll! Do something bad!" Gargamel stuttered.

"Meow meow." Azrael complained. _Translation: "Whatever."_ Gargamel sneered at the cat who backed off.

"That's what I thought!" Gargamel claimed.

"Now my little Smurfs calm down. I have an important announcement to make," Papa Smurf announced. "Tomorrow Smurfette will announce who she will marry. And I want you all to think of your proposal speech to Smurfette if you would like to marry her. Now form a smurfy line to smurf the papers Handy Smurf has gladly made for you and oomph…" Papa Smurf was then trampled by every Smurf wanting a paper.

Smurfette smiled and said, "No fighting okay? And this is not based on what you can offer me. It's based on who you are."

Every Smurf nodded and ran off like fools.

Smurfette trotted off toward her house and began watering her flowers. "Oh how I love my daisies!" She proclaimed.

A Smurf was hiding behind Smurfette's house and heard everything she had said, it was Brainy who had been hiding behind her house.

The sneaky Smurf tip-toed off down the road to his house to continue writing his so-called smurfy speech, "So she likes daisies eh? Well, I'll make sure that she loves them even more when she hears my speech! In fact I should bring her a daisy! Yes I am so smart!" He muttered.

"La la la la la la, la la la la la. La la la la la la, la la la la la la!" Smurfette sang. "Oh how I adore my pansies!"

A Smurf was conveniently walking by Smurfette's house and heard every word of that last sentence, the Smurf was Hefty. "So she likes pansies eh? Well, I'll make her love them even more when I mention them in my speech!" He pronounced and skipped off toward his house.

"La la la la la la!" Smurfette continued. "Oh my roses, how I love them so very much."

Handy Smurf was watching and listening closely by and waddled off toward his house mumbling, "So she likes roses eh? Well, she'll like them much more when I give them to her ha ha!"

La la la la la!" Smurfette said loudly. "My my, oh sunflowers, so beautiful in the gleaming sun, I love you!"

Poet Smurf smiled and walked off with a grin on his face saying with his hand cupped over his mouth, "Smurfette Smurfette, I shall make you, the most wonderful poem too! It will mention sunflowers my dear, for your little ear, Smurfette Smurfette, I love you like you love a sunflower, for you are my flower!"

"La la la la la la, la la!"Smurfette's voice rang out even louder this time, and almost every Smurf but the ones inside heard it. "I love you my glorious tulips, bloom in the spring for Smurfette, bloom!"

Painter Smurf had a large grin on his face as he joined the crowd but stopped at the door of his house to say, "Smurfette, I will make you the best painting ever! And to make sure I win, it will show a beautiful tulip and Smurfette of course."

"Oh my last batch of flowers. Hello my favorite lilies! If you were in a beauty contest you would for sure win!" Smurfette explained.

"So its lilies she loves huh? Well huh huh; I should give her uh oomp! Ouch!" Clumsy stuttered. "Or maybe I should just look uh before I leap huh."

Marina thought about Handy everyday and when she heard Smurfette was having this competition, Marina couldn't help but help. She told a pigeon to pick some leaves and weeds and flowers. It obeyed and came back within moments.

"Thank you pigeon here you are." Marina said and handed the pigeon a treat, it was a piece of coral and the bird flew away.

The mermaid crafted the objects into a small Smurfette doll and called the pigeon back handing it the doll and another piece of red coral.

"Take this to Handy Smurf." Marina commanded sweetly. The pigeon nodded and took off. "Be safe! And say 'Hi' to Handy for me!"

Handy was hard at work writing his speech for Smurfette and forgot to make her something. "Oh no, now I'll never win!" He cried.

Just then a pigeon dropped a Smurfette doll on the doorstep of Handy's workshop.

"From Marina" It read.

"Thank you!" Handy called to the pigeon. "But I don't need this. He walked across the village to Hefty's mushroom house.

"Hefty!" Handy called tapping the door with his fist. The strong Smurf opened the door with ease and Handy handed him the doll.

"Give this to Smurfette, you're sure to win." Handy announced.

"Well, thank you Handy, but aren't you entering?" Hefty wondered.

"I was, but Marina gave this to me by pigeon mail and I can't forget her. Good luck in the competition Hefty I'm definitely rooting for you." Handy replied.

The Smurf's hugged and Hefty said, "I should get back to my speech then. I want to win don't I?"

"Yes!" Handy answered and nodded. "Have fun winning because I know you will! Do you need me to make anything for you?"

"No I think I'll do great with the doll. Thank Marina for me!" Hefty stated.

"Of course Hefty I'll be in the front row okay?" Handy revealed.

"Thanks Handy! You're the best you know that?" Hefty notified.

"Yes I do Hefty. And so are you don't forget it!" Handy pointed out.

"How could I?" Hefty reassured kissing him muscles. The friends laughed and Handy walked off to Papa Smurf's house.

"Papa Smurf!" Handy roared. "Papa Smurf, I quit the competition!" Handy burst through the door to Papa Smurf's mushroom house.

"Why Handy? I thought you couldn't stay away from Smurfette." Papa Smurf told Handy.

"I couldn't, but then Marina…" Handy began.

"Oh ho ho. No need to explain. I know how love is and I'm glad you chose her. You would have had a tough time beating Hefty." Papa Smurf finished.

"And so will the other Smurfs." Handy muttered under his breath.

"What was that Handy?" Papa Smurf questioned.

"Oh nothing Papa Smurf, nothing at all." Handy stammered.

"Yes Azrael! My plan works ha ha!" Gargamel indicated. "Now no Smurf will stop me!" The wizard put a large batch of the pollen into a small container and placed it into his machine.

"Smurfs, here we come!" Gargamel laughed.

"Meow meow!" Azrael agreed. The pair stormed out of the small hut and waltzed into the forest.

"We will now hold the very first, who will you marry competition!" Papa Smurf announced. "Our first contestant is Brainy Smurf!"

Brainy walked up onto the podium. "Smurfette," He acknowledged. "I will bring you flowers, specifically daisies, everyday for the rest of your life!"

3 hours later…

"And furthermore…" Brainy said only to be swept away by a cane. "Tough crowd." He muttered backstage.

"And up next we have, Hefty Smurf!" Papa Smurf continued.

"Thank you Papa Smurf!" Hefty thanked. "My speech will be short and reasonable. Dear Smurfette, how I love you so, you're like a pansy in a field of clovers. Standing out like the sun on a cloudy day. Here, I was given this by a great friend. It's for you Smurfette."

"Thank you Hefty." Smurfette giggled.

"Yes thank you Hefty." Papa Smurf sighed. Hefty skipped away backstage and smirked at Brainy. "Up next we have, Poet Smurf!"

Poet ran up to greet Smurfette before making his speech. "Smurfette I made a poem for you." He handed the pretty Smurf his poem. "I have another copy." Poet announced and pulled his speech paper from his back pocket, "Smurfette Smurfette, A beautiful sight, even on cloudy days when it's not bright, like a sunflower, you are my flower, Smurfette Smurfette, I love you, and I made this poem too."

"Disqualified, you aren't allowed to make anything!" Handy objected.

"Hefty made that doll!" Poet exclaimed.

"No he did not! Marina made it for me but I gave it to him! So technically he is not a cheater!" Handy boasted.

"Whatever! I don't need this!" Poet claimed. "I'll make my own Smurfette doll, and that one will be life-size!"

"Good luck! Break a leg, literally!" Handy yelled after him.

"Okay…" Papa Smurf emphasized. "Our next contestant will be, Painter Smurf!"

"Oh great another bribing Smurf!" Handy mumbled.

Painter handed Smurfette a life-size painting of herself but ended up being pulled away by a cane. "Eww this was the one you used for Brainy! Great, now I'll have to disinfect my shirt!"

"Apparently we have come to the last contestant, Clumsy Smurf!" Papa Smurf mentioned.

"Oh now this, is going to be good!" Handy grumbled.

"Uh huh huh, yeah thanks Papa Smurf! Uh, Smurfette, I got you these flowers Whoa!" Clumsy said obviously being clumsy.

"Why, thank you Clumsy. I…I don't know what to say." Smurfette claimed.

"Well, I uh have a speech for you Smurfette! Here it goes, Smurfette, pick me and uh make me the happiest Smurf in Smurf village huh huh, yep!" Clumsy uttered. "That's it uh yep, that's it!"

"Then that leaves the judging for Smurfette!" Papa Smurf said as Clumsy waddled away falling every 5 steps. "Here are your remaining choices Smurfette, Brainy Smurf!"

"Boo!" The crowd yelled.

"Hefty Smurf!" Papa Smurf continued.

"Whoop whoop, yeah!" The crowd roared.

"And Clumsy Smurf!" Papa Smurf finished.

"Eh…" The crowd moaned obviously bored.

"Um hmm…" Smurfette thought. She walked up to Papa Smurf and handed him a note with the winning name written on it. The crowd looked suspenseful as Papa Smurf opened the envelope.

"And the winner is…" Papa Smurf began. "Hefty Smurf!"

The crowd cheered and clapped excited for Hefty but also sad for themselves. Brainy stormed away but Clumsy happily clapped for Hefty and even hugged him although they ended up falling down, the two laughed and Handy joined them.

Smurfette kissed Hefty and they married at sunset on the pier. Hefty insisted that Marina join them and she accepted.

On that day Hefty and Smurfette married and Handy proposed to Marina who said 'Yes' of course.

There were four 'I do's that night, and everyone lived happily ever after. Everyone but Gargamel who had fallen in his pond and dropped all the rare pollen his mom gave him.

"I'll get those wretched Smurfs if it's the last thing I do!" He vowed.

The End…


End file.
